


(Wings aren't what you need)

by rxcrcfllptrs



Series: Short and Sweet [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Drabble, F/M, au-ish, short and sweet (just like my dick)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 09:19:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxcrcfllptrs/pseuds/rxcrcfllptrs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble based off of The Cab's "Endlessly". Michael isn't the perfect man, but he knows he's perfect for Lindsay. Sappy or arrogant as that might sound, his heart doesn't lie when it comes to this kind of stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Wings aren't what you need)

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine.

Michael is fucking nervous as he's twiddling his thumbs, the heat in the train not a big help to his flipping stomach. There's a small box in his palm, hoping it would get the point across, even though it isn't one of those kind of rings you find in expensive jewellery stores. He inspects the tattoos that adorned his arms, the type of stuff that one's girlfriend's parents didn't normally approve of.

"Don't worry about it, Michael. I'm sure she'll say yes," his friend, Ray, nudges his shoulder. His friend might've thought that he fell asleep to get the jitters away, but the butterflies in his stomach kept him awake all throughout the night.

The sun's already hauling ass when he finally steps off the train, hoping he looks decent enough even though he's been through hell. The bags in his eyes are outshined by the biggest smile on his face, seeing his girlfriend waiting him.

"What were you doing out all night? I was so worried!" Lindsay says, punching him in the shoulder lightly. He rubs the spot slightly, breath stuttering when he reaches inside his pocket. At his lack of a verbal response, she raises an eyebrow. "Well?"

_I'm as ready as I'll ever be, I guess._ "Lindsay," he starts, pulling out the small object, but still concealing it with his free hand. "I know I'm not the best person for you, a lot of people have said it. Your friends, co-workers, hell, even your parents think I'm a criminal!" He starts kneeling, and her eyes widen in recognition. "I'm not a very romantic person, so let's just get straight to the point. You're the only person who's put up with my shit for so long… and I really think I want you here with me for the rest of my life," he takes a deep breath.

"Lindsay Tuggey, will you marry me?"


End file.
